Animal Impulses
by bluefang62
Summary: Everything was perfect, we had no conflicts and nothing to worry about. Then he just had to come. Sure everything was fine at first until those damn werewolves came after him and started breathing down our necks, Just great! And why did he...? Please read the last chapter.
1. A Vampire's Life

**Hello everyone. I'm Bluefang62, nice to meet you.**

**Yes this is a vampire/werewolf story but don't worry it is nothing like Twilight. There are no stupid girls that can't decide between two even stupider guys.**

**And no I will not take that back.**

**I don't own any Utaus, Vocaloids, or Fanmades used in this story.**

Prologue

You've heard of a vampire right? The blood sucking monsters of the night. Vampires exists. Though much of their descriptions in stories and legends are false.

Vampires do indeed drink blood but they don't burn in sunlight or runaway from garlic or live forever. Well, nowadays.

Many years of crossbreeding and evolving made vampires very similar to humans. They still need blood and get sunburns easily though.

What, you don't believe me? Well why don't you just find out for yourself.

[]¤[]¤[]¤[]¤[]¤[]¤[]¤[]¤[]¤[]¤[]¤[]¤[]¤[]¤[]¤[]¤[]¤[]¤[]¤[]¤[]¤[]¤[]¤[]¤[]¤[]¤[]¤[]¤[]¤[]¤[]¤[]¤[]¤[]¤[]¤[]¤[]¤[]¤[]¤[]¤[]¤[]¤[]¤[]¤[]¤[]¤[]¤[]¤[]¤[]¤[]¤[]¤[]¤[]¤[]¤[]¤[]¤[]¤[]

Chapter 1 A Vampire's Life

Today is a glorious day. Despite it being the beginning of Autumn the summer sky refuses to leave. The sun is shining and not a cloud is in sight. Much to the discomfort of a certain teen. Who groaned at the sight of the cloudless sky.

That teen, Matsuda Poiyo, has light blue hair with two streaks of white, one on either side of his face. His crimson eyes glared at the sun as it shined it's relentless light. His pajamas consisted of just blue pants.

Poiyo is one of the few vampires left in this world. About 5% of the world's population is vampires.

"Poiyo if you're still asleep I swear to god!" A feminine voice shouted from somewhere else inside the house.

"I'm coming!"

The owner of the voice, Matsuda Poine, huffed in annoyance. Well at least her older brother was up.

Like Poiyo, Poine has light blue hair and red eyes. Her hair is chin length, except for a long strip at the front that dangled off her left shoulder. Her bangs covered her right eye as well.

Today is the first day of school, freshman for Poine and Sophomore for Poiyo. There is no way Poine will let them be late just because Poiyo wants to sleep in.

Poine had just finished packing her stuff and was ready to leave. Now if only a certain someone would hurry up.

Poiyo burst out his room and to the front door, backpack in hand, wearing the school uniform.

For boys it's a simple long sleeved button up shirt and pants. While the rules say you have to wear a tie the school didn't really inforce it.

Girls wear a short sleeve button up shirt and a short skirt. Again there's a little bowtie but you don't really have to wear it.

The color scheme is completely up to you.

Poiyo's shirt is white with a blue tie and black pants. Poine, being the tomboy she is, wears the male's uniform in the same color as her brother except she doesn't wear a tie.

Honestly a guy could be wearing the girl's uniform and the school wouldn't care, as long as it fit one of the uniform's descriptions. The school isn't very strict in general. Which is probably why all the students are so hyper and crazy.

"Finally now we can go." Poine huffed.

"Yeah yeah. You've got a blood pack right?" Poiyo said while checking to see if he had his.

"Right here." Poine patted one of her backpack's pockets.

Satisfied they both started walking to school.

While they're walking let me explain a few things, the world is very much aware of the fact that vampires exists. At first people were startled but it didn't take them long to figure out that, like humans, there are both good and bad vampires.

There are werewolves too. But if a vampire lives in a city there's a large chance that no werewolves live there and vice versa. Like all stories say the two are sworn enemies. The two species used to constantly fight before they came to an agreement. As long as a vampire stayed out of a werewolves territory and vice versa there would be no fighting.

With this the world has been peaceful for a while now. Sure there are a few skirmishes here and there but nothing major.

So the town where this story takes place is vampire territory. And everyone is fine with that.

The two siblings arrive to their destination about fifteen minutes before school starts, giving Poiyo plenty of time to show Poine where her classes are and maybe chat with a few friends.

"Let me see you schedule." Poiyo spoke above the noise of countless reunions.

Poine obeyed. It didn't take long for Poiyo to guide her, seeing as all her classes are close to each other.

When they finished Poine started searching for her friends from last year while Poiyo went to where he hung out with his friends last year. As he expected they were there.

Yurika Sai, sophomore and total tsundere. His shiny light blue hair had a slight green tinge to it and his blue eyes seemed annoyed. Though everyone that knows him knows he's just as excited as they are to be in school again. His 'uniform' is a white shirt with blue trimmings, his pants are a dark gray. No tie.

Yufu Sekka, sophomore, is a quiet soft spoken girl. Most people would find it strange that she hangs out with them of all people but the truth is she and Poiyo knew each other almost their entire lives, there's even a small rumor that she likes the short short vampire. Her hair is a very light, almost white gray. Her eyes are gray as well. No one knows how but even I the summer Yufu always wears a thick winter jacket that completely hid her torso. Her skirt is black.

Ruko Yokune, senior, is a half vampire and hermaphrodite. Though Ruko is 90% male most call him 'she' because he looks very feminine. The large breasts don't help, though he doesn't really mind. His black hair is tied in two short side ponytails. There's a small blue strip of hair on the left side of her bangs. Her left eye is blue and the right red. Ruko wore a white shirt that revealed part of her stomach with a dark blue jacket over it. His pants are black with a belt over it and he wears a blue tie.

And that's pretty much it. Though sometimes Kumono Tsuki, a friend of Sai's, (though Ruko thinks they're more than just 'friends') sometimes sits with them.

"Hey guys." Poiyo sat down.

"Let me guess. Poine had to drag you out of bed." Sai smirked. He knew all too well how lazy the vampire could be if left alone.

"Very funny." Insert eye roll here.

"Poiyo-san what's your schedule?" Yufu asked.

"Don't use 'san', I hate honorifics. Here." Poiyo handed them a slip of paper.

All three studied it.

"What do you know, we have pe together." Ruko commented. It's not very often students from different years get in the same class.

"Looks like you have algebra with me and Yufu...and biology with me." They handed Poiyo his schedule back.

"Hey Poiyo, doesn't your sister go to school here now?" Ruko asked.

"Yeah but she's looking for her friends right now."

"You should invite her over sometime." The other two agreed.

Before he could reply, the bell rang. They quickly agreed to chat more at lunch then headed to their first period class.

As Poiyo walked through the halls, a strange scent reached his heightened nose. It was only for a second but he clearly recognized it.

It smelled like dog.

**And there you go folks. The prologue/first chapter. At first I was going to post the prologue as a separate chapter but then thought nah, it's too short.**

**So please tell me what you think so far.**

**Hopefully I'll have chapter two done by next week. We'll just have to see.**

**R&R**


	2. Traitorous Wolf

**Yus I did it! Finished this in time. I changed the summary, it's a bit of a spoiler but I think it's much better than the last one.**

**Thank you Juju and Tie-Dye Lizard for your reviews! I hope you continue to support this story.**

**Just so you know I fixed a few mistakes I found in chapter 1 too.**

**IMPORTANT: this chapter begins before the previous one.**

Chapter 2 Traitorous Wolf

What may seem like a peaceful night at first is far from it. The moon is full and howls can be clearly heard. Though those howls quickly turned to growls and roars. Mixed with those were pain filled screams.

The large beast tore and bit at his body with teeth and claw. It was unlike anything he'd felt before.

"Is this how they felt." His hazed mind thought.

Though the only sound the large wolves made were barks and growls he knew all to well what they were saying.

Traitor.

So what if he was a traitor? He couldn't let them kill her. She was just a little girl for gods sake!

Somehow he managed to escape their grasp. His reddish-orange fur covered in blood. The sound of a girls scream caught his attention.

"NO!"

A girl barely in of elementsry school cried and screamed as a wolf approached her. Her right eye bleeding.

The red wolf charged, forgetting about his wounds.

He doesn't remember what happened after that. All he knows is the girl is clinging to his back as he ran from his persuers.

At some point they stopped following him, yet he continued to run. After what seemed like an hour of running, he collapsed.

[]¤[]¤[]¤[]¤[]¤[]¤[]¤[]¤[]¤[]¤[]¤[]¤[]¤[]¤[]¤[]¤[]¤[]¤[]¤[]¤[]¤[]¤[]¤[]¤[]¤[]¤[]¤[]¤[]¤[]¤[]¤[]¤[]¤[]¤[]¤[]¤[]¤[]¤[]¤[]¤[]¤[]¤[]¤[]¤[]¤[]¤[]¤[]¤[]¤[]¤[]¤[]¤[]¤[]¤[]¤[]¤[]¤[]¤[]

A female vampire walked through the streets. The moon is full and today is just perfect for a midnight walk.

Her red eyes glowed faintly as she enjoyed the cool breeze. That was, until the scent of blood reached her nose. She froze instantly. Not because she was hungry oh no, she froze out of fear.

She ran towards the scent, which was close to the border between her clan and a werewolf pack. But at the time her mind didn't even think about that.

Shock filled her when she found the source of the blood. A large red wolf layed there bleeding, not only that, a young girl woth an injured eye shook the lycanthrope desperately trying to wake him.

"Imouto* are you okay? What happened?" The vampire spoke up after getting over her shock.

"Sniff, I'm fine but sniff Nii-chan**...Nii-chan was protecting me...please help Nii-chan!" It was then that the woman noticed that the girl was a vampire too.

A werewolf protecting a vampire? That was unheard of. If not for the sight in front of her the woman wouldn't have believed it.

It didn't take long for the vampire to decide what to do next.

[]¤[]¤[]¤[]¤[]¤[]¤[]¤[]¤[]¤[]¤[]¤[]¤[]¤[]¤[]¤[]¤[]¤[]¤[]¤[]¤[]¤[]¤[]¤[]¤[]¤[]¤[]¤[]¤[]¤[]¤[]¤[]¤[]¤[]¤[]¤[]¤[]¤[]¤[]

The scent of old blood, alcohol and waffles was the first thing that came to him.

Laying on a bed and covered in bandages was a teen werewolf. His short hair is reddish-orange with matching wolf ears on top. His eyes are a bright orange with red markings underneath them. As for his clothes, he didn't seem to be wearing any. His only cover is bandages and a blanket.

It took the wolf a moment to process his surroundings and condition.

The male sat up only for his entire torso to protest. Despite this he still got up.

He considered looking for his clothes and leaving but quickly discarded the thought. Someone was kind enough to save him and he would show them his gratitude.

He strained his ears and listened. He heard two muffled voices, both female. One seemed to belong to a young girl, no doubt the one he saved, and a woman he did not recognize.

A moment later a red eye became visible through the a crack in the door. The door burst open and the girl hugged the teen, though slightly embarrassed, he hugged her back.

"I thought you were gunna die Nii-chan!"

The girl had strange hair, he had to admit. It reminded him of a zebra, her hair is black with srveral white stripes, or is it the other way around? Her injured eye is wrapped in bandages while the other had tears ready to fall. She's wearing a gray dress with blue trimmings that barely touched her knees.

"Haku-nee! Nii-chan is up!"

A woman stood in the doorway and smiled. The teen couldn't help bit find her attractive despite her age. She had long silver hair with a purple bow tied in it. Her red eyes revealed her vampirism. An apron covered most of her body but the wolf could see a white shirt and jeans peaking out.

"That's great. Why don't you check on the waffles while I have a talk with nii-chan?"

The girl obeyed and left. The woman closed the door behind her.

"So I've heard her end of the story, mind telling me yours?"

"...A vampire family entered our territory, our alpha said he would talk to him but a few of the others decided they would chase them out. I went with them since the vampires were breaking the rules and I thought it was true when Rook told me we were just going to scare them but..." The lycanthrope took in a deep breath.

"The vampires refused to be intimidated and some of the guys started getting violent. Next thing I know it's a full blown fight. I try to stop them but they won't listen to me. They killed the parents and found the girl. They were going to kill her too but I refused to let them."

The boy ended his story there since he knew the vampire would be able to understand the rest.

"Dear god, that's terrible! Dell's not going to like this one bit." The woman started pacing while the teen just watched her.

"Nevermind that for now." She stopped pacing. "I'm Haku, Haku Yowane. The girl is Lost Kikusou, what about you?"

"Akuta, just Akuta." Haku looked at Akuta with sympathy. She understood why he doesn't want to reveal his family name.

"You're lucky I was out walking that night. Dell, my cousin, is the leader of the vampire clan in this area. Right now he's gone for work but should be back soon. He'll decide what happens to you and Lost." Akuta nodded. "Until then both of you are staying with me."

"How long have I been out?"

"About five days." The look of shock on his face made made Haku laugh.

"Enough about that, come one let's eat. I'm sure your hungry."

As if to confirm, Akuta's stomach growled.

[]¤[]¤[]¤[]¤[]¤[]¤[]¤[]¤[]¤[]¤[]¤[]¤[]¤[]¤[]¤[]¤[]¤[]¤[]¤[]¤[]¤[]¤[]

Akuta sighed as he walked. His wolf ears flat. While vampires are identified by their red eyes, werewolves are by their wolf ears.

Right now the wolf wore black pants with red streaks running down the sides. His shirt is black too, but with a large red circle on the front with a black leafless tree in the center. He also had on a simple gray jacket which he used to cover his ears.

Dell had returned yesterday and after hearing his story decided to have Akuta join their clan along with Lost. Akuta had protested but Lost had convinced him otherwise.

Sure he was afraid what that other vampires would think but he was more worried about Lost. In the past few days the two became very close.

If it would make her happy then Akuta was willing to accept any torment the vampires would give him.

He looked up at the building that would be his school from now on trying to ignore the curious stares from students.

He just hoped he survived the first day.

*** Imouto is japanese for little sister.**

**** Nii-chan= big brother nee-chan= big sister**

**I'm going to try and make the next chapter longer. See if I can and still finish on time. Hopefully it'll work out well and I can.**

**R&R**


	3. Addicting Scents

**This chapter is a bit late but, that's only cuz I forgot and my dad wouldn't get off the computer, sorry.**

**I don't mean to be greedy but I wish more people would review, the more reviews I get the more motivated I am to write. But not everyone gets what they want so whatever.**

**It's time for our two main chars to meet kekeke let's see how that turns out...**

Chapter 3 Addicting Scents

Poiyo yawned as his algebra teacher continued going on about the rules for the school. I mean come on, everyone in this class is a sophomore, they've heard this speech enough times already.

God if only class could end already and PE begin. The first day of PE is always fun. The teachers would simply introduce themselves say when they're getting their lockers and what sport that class would play first then they let you do whatever the hell you want for the next 30 minutes.

Something poked Poiyo. He turned to see Sai with his phone hidden from the teachers sight with a slightly distressed look.

"What's wrong?" It's not very often that Sai gets upset, annoyed maybe, but never upset.

"This happened last week in the next town over." Sai handed Poiyo his phone.

On the screen was an article about two vampires that were killed by werewolves and how their daughter is currently missing.

Poiyo frowned. Unlike the other vamps Poiyo had never blindly hated werewolves but this was just cruel. Poiyo couldn't help but remember the scent he had smelled earlier today. A dog's scent.

At the time he had just assumed it was a stray dog but now he couldn't help but wonder if it wasn't.

"No that's crazy. What would a werewolf be doing here?"

The bell rang. Since all they did was listen to the teacher speak nobody had to pack anything so they just immediately started leaving. Poiyo walked with Yufu and Sai until they had to go different ways. Ruko met him in front of the gym. Even from a distance Poiyo could tell the hermaphrodite was angry.

When Poiyo was next to him he was about to ask what was wrong but he could already guess knew.

The fresh scent of werewolf was coming from the gym.

[]¤[]¤[]¤[]¤[]¤[]¤[]¤[]¤[]¤[]¤[]¤[]¤[]¤[]¤[]¤[]¤[]¤[]¤[]¤[]¤[]¤[]¤[]¤[]¤[]¤[]¤[]¤[]¤[]¤[]¤[]¤[]¤[]¤[]¤[]¤[]¤[]¤[]¤[]¤[]¤[]¤[]¤[]¤[]¤[]¤[]¤[]¤[]¤[]¤[]¤[]¤[]¤[]¤[]¤[]¤[]¤[]¤[]¤[]

Akuta was glad, none of the teachers yelled at him for wearing his hood up. Back in his old school you could get detention for wearing a hood even if it was raining.

Third period ended with no sign of any vampires. Well except for a small whiff here and there. Hopefully his luck would hold out.

Next he has PE which means the gym. It might just be because of his lycanthropy but Akuta enjoyed running, when he wasn't running for his life that is. Once he got in the gym Akuta just sat down on the bleachers and waited like everyone else. The echoed sound of about thirty students hurt his sensitive ears.

When the doors opened Akuta wasn't paying attention to who was entering. He was focused on their scents, or more specifically one of their scents. It was a sweet smell. Not overpoweringly sweet like perfume, this was a more natural smell. Akuta would be lying if he said he liked the smell.

The lycanthrope took in a deep breath to get more of that smell. Then froze, he could feel anger emitting from somewhere across the room. A heated glare was directly aimed at him and he knew it. Akuta turned his head slightly to catch a glimpse of the vampires.

Poiyo blinked. Right now Ruko was having a staring contest with the werewolf. Or that's what it looked like to an outsider. The wolf's gaze was actually focused on Poiyo.

He's sitting down slightly away from everyone else. His posture was relaxed and submissive (Ruko ignored this) and he had a pleading look in his eyes. The message he was trying to send Poiyo was clear: Make Ruko stop looking at him as if he were about to grab him and rip him in half.

"Will you calm down. It's not like he's going to jump us right now." Not that he could considering it was two against one.

"What the hell is a fucking dog doing here." Ruko's voice became very deep, a habit when he gets mad.

"I don't know. We'll tell Dell and he'll deal with it. Just leave him alone."

"Like the werewolves left that family alone!" Of course Ruko would've heard about the incident. "What if he's one of them and he's here to satisfy his need for vampire blood?"

"I doubt that."

Ruko only glared more fiercely at the wolf making him shift uncomfortably. Poiyo was about to say something else but the teacher walked in so he shut his mouth.

Akuta let his body relax completely when the vampires multicolored glare left him when the teacher called for the classes attention. Akuta didn't bother listening to the teacher, he could already guess what she was going to say. Instead he found himself looking for that scent again.

It's hard to tell where a specific smell is coming from in a room filled with so many. Not to mention the smells of those who have been their earlier that day. He found it. Akuta tried to track the scent without moving but in the end couldn't. But alas, he was satisfied with just being able to smell that sweet scent.

The teacher finished her speech and let her students do whatever. Some just stayed sitting and chatted while others got up and grabbed a few basketballs the teacher brought out for them. The vampires did the latter. He would've watched them play if not for the woman that walked up to him.

She had long bubble gum pink hair and bright blue eyes. Guys swooned over her beautiful figure but were content with just looking. She had a dark brown shirt with a pink bow tie around her neck. Like him she wore a jacket except hers is pink. She had on blue pants as well.

"H-hello there. Are you new to the area?" She spoke with a nervous voice. Obviously she was a shy girl.

"Yeah, moved here a few days ago." Akuta was disappointed that the scent wasn't coming from her. Her scent is sweet, but not the one he smelled earlier.

"Really. Um may I sit with you?" Akuta nodded. "I'm Megurine Luka it's nice to see a new face around here."

"Akuta, it's nice to meet you too Megurine-san."

The two talked for the rest of the class. Akuta would sometimes glance at a small group of girls that were watching and giggling at them. They were probably Luka's friends and had forced her to sit by him or something.

When the bell rang Luka said a quick goodbye then ran to her friends. It wasn't until the gym was empty did Akuta get up and started to leave. Before he could exit the teacher called him.

"I'm sorry to bother you but it seems someone left their backpack here. Can you take it to the office for me?"

Akuta agreed. The only reason being that the the scent emitting from the backpack was the same one he has been trying to track the whole period. Or rather would've if Luka had not distracted him.

When the teacher was out of sight he let that beautiful smell wash over him. But there was something else mixed with it. Something he knew all too well.

What a bittersweet smell.

[]¤[]¤[]¤[]¤[]¤[]¤[]¤[]¤[]¤[]¤[]¤[]¤[]¤[]¤[]¤[]¤[]¤[]¤[]¤[]¤[]¤[]¤[]¤[]¤[]¤[]¤[]¤[]¤[]¤[]¤[]¤[]¤[]¤[]¤[]¤[]¤[]¤[]¤[]¤[]¤[]¤[]¤[]¤[]¤[]¤[]¤[]¤[]¤[]¤[]¤[]¤[]¤[]¤[]¤[]¤[]¤[]¤[]¤[]

Poiyo cursed as he made his way back to the gym. He had been spacing out and forgot his backpack. That wouldn't have been a problem if his lunch hadn't been in there.

The area near the gym was pretty deserted since everyone was trying to get food from the cafeteria before they ran out. If you didn't make it in the first five minutes of lunch then you'd either have to wait until you got home or hope your friends would give you something.

Poiyo froze when he saw the werewolf. Who was holding his backpack. Akuta stopped when he noticed the blue haired vampire.

He wasn't all that surprised. The smell of blood made it obvious who he'd have to find. He was just glad it wasn't the other one.

"Thanks." Poiyo mumbled when Akuta handed him the bag. "You know my friend's pretty pissed because your here."

"I saw." Ah why did it have to be a vampire?

"Yeah sorry about that. I'll try to keep him from killing you." Akuta blinked. Him? "But seriously what are you doing in vamp territory?"

"I was driven out of my pack." Now it was Poiyo's turn to blink. "What's your name?"

"Matsuda Poiyo. You?"

"Akuta."

While they were talking Akuta's poker face made it impossible for Poiyo to tell what he was thinking. Which was how the small vampire's scent slightly reminded him of a werewolf in heat.

Akuta mentally cursed to himself for thinking something so obviously wrong. Oh great, now his body was starting to react to that thought.

"Well you shouldn't stick around here for very long. God knows what will happen to you." Poiyo was completely oblivious to Akuta's mental battle. "I guess I-"

Oh I, the author, am seriously fangirling right now and laughing because of the shock on Poiyo's face. Why you might ask?

Well, Akuta is kissing Poiyo.

**Insert rape face. Lol I could not stop laughing while writing Akuta's thoughts. Now that we've gotten here you can understand what the summary meant. You can also guess why I named this story what I did ;)**

**I hope you ladies enjoyed my little present to you. Which is another yaoi story. Though I haven't decided if I want to add some lemons or not yet... Maybe you could help me decide?**

**R&R**


	4. Confusion

**Hey guys. Posted on time again yay.**

**TheSillyGirl: Sup, Brochachos!**

**This here's my beta reader. Say hi to everyone.**

**TSG: Herro**

**Close enough, so anyways sorry that this chap is kinda short and boring this is just a filler okay? I promise next chap will be much better.**

**TSG: Blue knows I am king and I own everything she says and does but neither her nor I own poiyo or any other character. I own her cause I am the Sauce Boss.**

**...Yeah**

Chapter 4 Confusion

So we're at our main vamp's usual lunch table along with his friends aka the one's we met this mourning along with a few new faces.

Sitting at the table is Poiyo, Sai, Yufu, Ruko, Poine, Tsuki, and Ron.

Kumono Tsuki is a junior. His hair is dark blue but is lighter at the ends. His eyes are dark blue. Though he doesn't look ot Tsuki is actually very strong. Not even the vampires mess with him.

Ron Keine is a freshman like Poine. His bluish-black hair reaches the middle of his back and is tied in a single ponytail. Ron's eyes are a bright teal that most people are jealous of. Like Yufu Ron is a childhood friend of Poiyo and Poine.

Right now the everyone is listening to Ruko's angry ranting about how a certain werewolf should run back to his pack, well almost everyone was listening.

Poiyo was to busy having his mid-life crisis and a mental breakdown to listen.

"He kissed me...KISSED! What the hell!" Poiyo thought.

Poiyo has nothing wrong with homosexuals, really! It's just really shocking when someone you haven't even known for very long suddenly kisses you. Especially when they're supposed to be your enemy.

Poiyo banged his head on the table and groaned. The others looked at him, all wondering what was wrong but decided not to say anything. They will find out when he is ready to tell them.

[]¤[]¤[]¤[]¤[]¤[]¤[]¤[]¤[]¤[]¤[]¤[]¤[]¤[]¤[]¤[]¤[]¤[]¤[]¤[]¤[]¤[]¤[]¤[]¤[]¤[]¤[]¤[]¤[]¤[]¤[]¤[]¤[]¤[]¤[]¤[]¤[]¤[]¤[]¤[]¤¤[]¤[]¤[]¤[]¤[]¤[]¤[]¤[]¤[]¤[]¤[]¤[]¤[]¤[]¤[]¤[]¤[]¤[]¤

Akuta sighed while rubbing his swelling cheek. Some first impression he made. And it seemed like he would've gotten along well with Poiyo too. Now that's completely ruined. Though to be honest he didn't regret it. Afterall he got to see the cutest expression on Poiyo's face.

When their lips parted Poiyo was very flushed and his entire face red. For a moment Akuta had thought he actually liked the kiss. That is, until the vampire punched him as hard as he could. If not for his sturdy body Akuta's positive he would've ended up with a broken jaw.

"Le gasp! What happened to you!?" Akuta looked at the female that spoke.

She was semi-tall with shoulder length dirty blonde hair. Glasses made her brownish-green eyes seem bigger then they actually are. She wore a gir jacket with a gray shirt underneath. She wore a hot pink tie and her black skirt has large white spider web patterns on it.

"Who are you?"

"Oh sorry, I'm Kylie. Nice to meet you. But seriously what happened?"

"...Nothing."

"Let me guess...You rejected a girl's love confession and when she asked why you said something stupid so she hit you."

"Kinda, but not exactly."

"Then was it a guy you rejected?" Akuta spat out the milk he was drinking. "I'm taking that as a yes."

"I-it was kinda me that was rejected. Sorta." This simply made the girl more excited.

"Really now? You know I could help you~. It shouldn't be too hard for me to hook you guys up."

Akuta simply stared at Kylie.

"Don't underestimate the power of an fujoshi*! If you need anything just come find me." With that she left.

Akuta just sat there processing what she had said and what he had said. Did he seriously just confess to being rejected? Akuta made a mental note to think before speaking, especially around Kylie.

His moment of thinking was short lived before Luka came and asked what happened to him. Today is surely going to be a long day for the werewolf.

[]¤[]¤[]¤[]¤[]¤[]¤[]¤[]¤[]¤[]¤[]¤[]¤[]¤[]¤[]¤[]¤[]¤[]¤[]¤[]¤[]¤[]¤[]¤[]¤[]¤[]¤[]¤[]¤[]¤[]¤[]¤[]¤[]¤[]¤[]¤[]¤[]¤[]¤[]¤[]¤¤[]¤[]¤[]¤[]¤[]¤[]¤[]¤[]¤[]¤[]¤[]¤[]¤[]¤[]¤[]¤[]¤[]¤[]¤

Poiyo simply sat there spacing out. Normally right now he would be sleeping and one of the others would try to wake him up but the thought of sleeping wasn't very comforting to the vampire at the moment.

There was only one person that was bothered by this in their group, Sai. While he hasn't known Poiyo as long as the others he's a very observent person and could tell the vampire is very distressed. Though he's hiding it well considering Poiyo had his usual bored expression.

"Are you worried about the werewolf?" Sai spoke quietlyas ro not draw the others' attention.

"...You could say that." Poiyo sighed.

"Did he do something weird to you?" Poiyo couldn't help but flinch as his friend just hit the bull's eye. "What he do?"

"I'd rather not say it. It's kinda embarrassing." That only made Sai more curious but he didn't say anything to that.

"Look just come to me if you ever need any help dealing with him. I'm sure I can figure out a way to make him leage you alone."

Poiyo let a his lips curve up in a small smile. A rare gesture from the vampire but a very welcomed one. Tuough before he could say anything his phone vibrated in his pocket, signaling he had recieved a text.

Shoertly afterwords both Ruko and Poine recieved a text as well.

"What the hell?" Ruko growled.

"Mine's from Dell-sama." Poine gasped.

"Same here." Poiyo replied.

"What's it say?" Ron asked as he leaned over Poine's shoulder to read he text.

Poiyo, Ruko, and Poine all stared at the text each of them had recieved, all saying the same thing.

There were mixed reactions. Ruko of course was pissed, Poine wasn't really sure what to think and Poiyo was both flushed and depressed.

The message said this:

I know this is sudden but from now on there will be a lycanthrope living with us. By now you've surely heard of the incident that occured and I assure you he was not apart of the murders. Infact if not for him the Kikusous' daughter would have been killed. You might think I'm crazy for saying this but the lycanthrope Akuta is officially apart of our clan. Please treat him well.

-Dell

*** Fujoshi is a japanese term for a yaoi fan**

**Like I said before, a short and crappy chap. Oh and I forgot to say but Kylie is a self insert aka she's me ;)**

**TSG: R&R or be sacrificed so that we may go to Vahala**


	5. Mixed Feelings

**Man lately I haven't had the motivation to do anything...I just want to curl up in a ball and sleep TvT**

**Ignoring that, yay new chapter! I think this might be the longest one so far too.**

Chapter 5 Mixed Feelings

It has been nearly a month since school started and Akuta joined the vampire clan. Said clan was much nicer then the werewolf expected. Sure some were hostile but overall they are good people. Even Ruko tried being nice to him. Keyword try.

It didn't take long for the humans to accept this as well. They were a bit uncomfortable, which was expected considering what had happened, but everything turned out allright.

Besides Luka, Akuta didn't really speak to others much. Especially to Poiyo. Said vampire simply ignored Akuta which was both a relief and disappointing.

From what Akuta heard from Dell, apparently his pack was having a lot of problems because of the incident. Not only was the alpha constantly trying to sooth the anger of many vampires, she was trying to protect her packmates from the media.

[]¤[]¤[]¤[]¤[]¤[]¤[]¤[]¤[]¤[]¤[]¤[]¤[]¤[]¤[]¤[]¤[]¤[]¤[]¤[]¤[]¤[]¤[]¤[]¤[]¤[]¤[]¤[]¤[]¤[]¤[]¤[]¤[]¤[]¤[]¤[]¤[]¤[]¤[]¤[]¤[]¤[]¤[]¤[]¤[]¤[]¤[]¤[]¤[]¤[]¤[]¤[]¤[]¤[]¤[]¤[]¤[]¤[]¤[]

Akuta once again found his eyes drawn to a certain blue haired vampire, who sat on a nearby table.

Right now it's lunch break on a Friday which meant everyone was a bit louder then normal. People mostly spoke about what they should do over the weekend or that they will be too busy to do this or that.

The lycanthrope heard many things from movie nights to sleepovers to going to that popular club. Akuta doesn't have anything in particular planned himself. His ears tilted back slightly to hear what the person he found himself subconsciously stalking would do.

Remember how Akuta was strongly attracted to Poiyo's scent? Well at first it was just that, which turned into curiosity. Akuta was just curious as to why his body constantly searched for Poiyo's scent. That curiosity turned into affection (Kylie's constant pestering didn't help at all)

"Akuta do you think we could go somewhere this weekend?" Luka's voice snapped Akuta out of his trance.

This is not the first time the girl brought him back to reality (not that she knew) and Akuta is grateful for that. If not for her he probably would've done more than simply watch the short vampire from a distance.

"Sure. Where should we go?" Akuta's expression did not change though Luka noticed he sounded thankful.

Speaking of thankful, Poiyo felt just that when he no longer felt eyes on him. He didn't even have to look to know who it was. Poiyo had caught Akuta watching him on several occasions.

Normally Poiyo would've just confronted Akuta about it, maybe give him a good hit or two, but he couldn't. Why? Well the reason is simple, knowing those orange eyes were watching him made him excited.

Ever since Akuta kissed him Poiyo found himself drawn to the werewolf which confused him. Other than his name and what he had heard from others Poiyo knew absolutely nothing about Akuta. Not to mention it is in their blood to hate each other. Though the vampire was starting to wonder if that is true or not.

Of course he said nothing to his friends yet. What would they even say? It's not everyday a vampire and a werewolf fall in love with each other. Poiyo blinked. Did he just say love?

"No way, there's no way I could have fallen in love with him." Poiyo thinks that but we all know it's true. "Shut up author." Right, sorry.

Poiyo took a moment to actually think about it. This attraction they seemed to have obviously isn't the normal feelings the two races would have for eachother.

Now that he really thought about, there have been moments where Poiyo wanted nothing more than to rip Akuta's throat out for no reason whatsoever. There have also been moments where the vampire wished Akuta would kiss him again, maybe even do more-

"Let's just stop that thought right there."

Thinking only added more confusion. Does Poiyo hate Akuta or like him? He doesn't even know that himself. Though he does know one thing, the only way to find out is to confront Akuta instead of hiding from him.

The only problem is to find a moment where they are away from any curious eyes.

[]¤[]¤[]¤[]¤[]¤[]¤[]¤[]¤[]¤[]¤[]¤[]¤[]¤[]¤[]¤[]¤[]¤[]¤[]¤[]¤[]¤[]¤[]¤[]¤[]¤[]¤[]¤[]¤[]¤[]¤[]¤[]¤[]¤[]¤[]¤[]¤[]¤[]¤[]¤[]¤[]¤[]¤[]¤[]¤[]¤[]¤[]¤[]¤[]¤[]¤[]¤[]¤[]¤[]¤[]¤[]¤[]¤[]¤[]

School ended and after Akuta went home, or rather to Haku and Dell's house, to change he went out again. He wouldn't meet with Luka until tomorrow but Akuta didn't really feel like staying in the house.

Right now he wore blue jeans with a red shirt that had a white bird on the front. He didn't need the jacket to cover his ears anymore since pretty much everyone already knows about him.

The sky is cloudy though not dark. Akuta hoped it rained. He likes the rain when it's not pouring down like a waterfall. It's not a cold day nor is it a warm one too. Though the icy breeze easily made anyone who felt it shiver.

Akuta aimlessly walked past buildings and people alike. Some of the bystanders would look at his ears curiously then look away. He didn't mind though.

By what Akuta guessed to be somewhere around five o'clock the wolf decided he should head back. Though before he could he heard something.

It was faint, but someone had definitely called his name. Akuta waited a moment before discarding it as his imagination. After walking a block something human sized tackled him. Instinctively Akuta growled, and I mean an actual animalistic growl.

"Whoa calm down it's just me. Though I guess I deserved that." The man released Akuta.

The teen was shocked to see who stood behind him. Messy black hair with a red streak on the right side rested atop the head of a man around the same age as Akuta. His brown eyes had a slight reddish shade to them. A long red coat covered most of his body, under that is a black jacket that covered his shirt. Like Akuta he wore blue jeans. Despite the hood that covered his head Akuta knows he has wolf ears.

"Rook?" Normally Akuta didn't show his emotions but there was no way he could hide his shock.

"The one and only. It's been a crazy month so far with all the reporters trying to rape me. Went through hell just to check my mail." Rook smirked at his companion.

"Why are you here? If the vampires find out-"

"Relax, besides I should be saying the same to you. You're not even covering your ears."

"The vampires don't mind me being here."

"Well you did save that little girl. Great job by the way, the guys that attacked you were positive they had killed you."

Being reminded of that Akuta let another growl escape his throat. He had nothing against Rook, quite the opposite, but that doesn't mean he trust him given the circumstances. Rook just sighed at his friends threat. He really can't blame Akuta for being hostile towards him.

"About that, after I ran-you saw me run right? I did after things started getting...bloody. Anyways I went straight to alpha. The girl was pissed. Would've been funny if not for the circumstances. So we rushed back as quickly as we could but by the time we got there it was already too late. I swear to you I'm not lying."

"I believe you. So what do you really want Rook? You're not the type of person to risk his life just to talk."

"That's one of the reasons. I had to know if you really did survive or not."

"Thanks for believing in me."

"Sorry but when everyone around you thinks someone's dead you start to believe it too. Oh and I have a message to you from alpha."

"From Lenka-sama?"

"Yes. She says she's really sorry about what happened Akuta and she thanks you for helping that girl. She also said she wants you to come home."

Akuta paled a little. Go back? Back to where the people that nearly killed him are?

Rook could guess what the other wolf is thinking and he really couldn't blame him. Nobody would want to go back after what happened. It started to rain but both wolves ignored it.

"The others are sorry too. They really did plan to just scare the vampires originally. I overheard them planning it. But I guess it's just true that a werewolf and vampire can't be together without fighting...well except you."

"I...I'm sorry Rook but I can't go back." Rook only smiled and patted his shoulder.

"I understand. Take all the time you need. I should be going now, I'll come back later to check on you okay?"

"Alright. Don't get caught."

"I won't!" With that the shorter werewolf left.

Akuta sighed. He doesn't belong here, he belongs with his pack. But right now going back is impossible for him. Once everythings calmed down completely he'll leave.

"Leave, that means I won't get to see Lost or Haku-nee* or Dell-sama." The thought of not seeing any of them upset Akuta.

Stayin here could cause a lot of problems though so going back is the only option. Yeah after a month or two everything will calm down and he'll forget all of them. Everything will go back to the way it was.

"The way it was...I don't want that though."

[]¤[]¤[]¤[]¤[]¤[]¤[]¤[]¤[]¤[]¤[]¤[]¤[]¤[]¤[]¤[]¤[]¤[]¤[]¤[]¤[]¤[]¤[]¤[]¤[]¤[]¤[]¤[]¤[]¤[]¤[]¤[]¤[]¤[]¤[]¤[]¤[]¤[]¤[]¤[]¤[]¤[]¤[]¤[]¤[]¤[]¤[]¤[]¤[]¤[]¤[]¤[]¤[]¤[]¤[]¤[]¤[]¤[]¤[]

A single drop of rain landed on Poiyo's head which was soon followed by others. The vampire doesn't really like rain but he doesn't hate it either. What he does hate is how cloudy days always make him feel very tired.

Poiyo stopped walking when he noticed a familiar figure. He simply watched as Akuta spoke to the man infront of him. It wasn't anyone he recognized but at the moment Poiyo didn't care.

What he cared about was the distressed look on Akuta's face. Whatever they were talking about, it didn't appear to be a good thing. The man patted Akuta's shoulder as if to comfort him. Shortly afterwards he began to walk away.

"I won't!" The stranger replied to whatever Akuta had said.

As the man walked past Poiyo, the vampire couldn't help but notice the smell he emitted. A smell similar to Akuta's. Poiyo found himself turning around to watch the new werewolf walk away.

"What's he doing here? Of course he came to see Akuta you idiot, he must be from Akuta's pack. But why would he want to see someone they drove out?"

Poiyo forgot about those thoughts when he felt Akuta watching him. Hesitantly he turned back towards the wolf. Akuta was surprised to see the other here and a bit happy. Though that was short lived when he noticed how confused Poiyo seemed. He must've notices Rook. Sighing, Akuta moved forward until he was only a few inches away from the vampire.

"You look like you want to say something." Akuta spoke, startling the younger male.

"That...what is that werewolf doing here? Is he from your pack?"

"Yes but don't worry he only came to speak to me."

"About what exactly?"

Poiyo sighes when he realised the werewolf will not respond to that. It's none of his business anyways. Now that that was settled he couldn't help but remember what happened the last time the two were together.

"Sorry about that." Akuta chuckled at Poiyo's flushed expression. It wasn't hard to guess what he was thinking. "Let's just forget that ever happened okay."

Poiyo could only nod in response. After all what is someone supposed to say in this kind of situation? Exactly. Out of nowhere Akuta grabbed Poiyo's wrist and started dragging him somewhere.

"Whoa! What are you doing?" Poiyo growled.

"It's starting to rain harder."

That's right, both had completely forgotten that it was raining and they were soaking wet now.

"You...Just remember that you owe me f-for that." (He's referring to the kiss for those of you that don't get what he meant)

"I'll get you some candy later."

"What are you, a creeper?"

"Maybe~" That only earned him a punch.

The entire time Akuta held tightly onto Poiyo's wrist. He didn't mind, it was actually a bit comforting. If only they knew how much this conversation would affect their lives.

Meanwhile on the other side of the street...

Kylie watched the two quickly walk by looking for shelter hand in hand, well wrist in hand.

"Forbidden love between two males, what's more one's a vampire and the other is a werewolf...I love it!"

*** Akuta got into the habit of calling Haku Haku-nee from Lost.**

**I had to do it. I had to make an appearance myself in here. So yes a new werewolf has joined the story though for now we won't see much of Rook.**

**On the brighter side it looks like those two have gotten closer hehehe I have so many things planned for them. So hope you like this chapter guys.**

**R&R**


	6. PedoWolf

**Raw! Sorry guys! I was going to post this yesterday but my mom forced me to go shopping then my friend kept bugging me...huff, let's just say I was busy.**

**This here is mostly a filler chapter, in fact we might be seeing fillers for somewhere around 2 to 5 chapters? That's just a random guess.**

Chapter 6 Pedowolf

Poiyo stared at the bag that had just been dropped in front of him. A sweet smell emitted from the bag that made his mouth water a little. He couldn't help but wonder when the last time he had candy was.

Enough about that, it's Monday and lunch started not too long ago so not everyone is here yet. Those that are here though are Poiyo of course, Ron, Poine and Tsuki. Let's not forget the one standing next to Poiyo leaning on the table.

The vampire looked t Akuta with a "Wtf are you doing?" look on his face clearly questioning the sudden treat.

"I'm repaying my debt." At first Poiyo didn't know what he meant then Friday's conversation came to him.

"I thought you were joking."

"You're the one that said I owed you."

"That doesn't mean to give me candy!"

"What? Don't like sweets?"

"I never said that, but candy's not enough!"

The other three watched the two fight in amusment. If it could even be considered a fight... though they couldn't help but wonder about this debt.

"So what do you guys think happened? I bet Akuta chased away Poiyo's cat." Tsuki laughed.

"I wouldn't be surprised really." Poine smiled.

"I get the feeling it's more like Akuta harassed Poiyo or something." Ron's words made Tsuki laugh, again. If only they knew Ron had hit the bull's eye.

"I can't blame him if he did. Poiyo is so fun to tease." Tsuki smirked.

"Are you saying you've harassed my brother before?"

"I only called him cute and he freaked out. It was really funny."

Their attention was brought back to the two when Poiyo suddenly became quiet. Poiyo was still sitting but Akuta had gone behind him and hugged him. The short vampire was both flushed and angry.

"...What are you doing." Poiyo sounded like he was holding himself back from saying something.

"It's hard not to hug someone so small and adorable." And the beating begins. Though Poiyo's entire face had turned red when Akuta had called him cute.

"Anyone else get the pedobea-no, pedoWOLF vibe from that?" Tsuki asked the others. Akuta's ear twitched in annoyance when he heard that.

"It seems like I was right." Ron smirked triumphantly.

"I totally ship it. It's offical, in my eyes Akuta and Poiyo are a couple!" Poiyo shot a death glare to Tsuki but the teen simply ignored it. "What do you think Poine?"

"I think your going to get killed later. Don't expect me to help you."

"You're no fun. Putting that aside, how's your guys' relationship going so far?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Don't even try to deny it, I know you two want to fuck each other*."

Before either could say anything Poiyo grabbed the back of Tsuki's chair and started dragging him away to god knows where. One thing's for sure, we won't be seeing Tsuki for awhile. That was his fault entirely though so nobody seemed to care.

"Is he always like that?" Akuta asked talking about Tsuki.

"Yeah." Sai appeared out of nowhere like a stealthy ninja. "He can be really annoying when he wants to be. Though it's fun to watch him get beaten up."

The others stared at him.

"What?"

All three of them had the same thought at the moment: Sadist!

[]¤[]¤[]¤[]¤[]¤[]¤[]¤[]¤[]¤[]¤[]¤[]¤[]¤[]¤[]¤[]¤[]¤[]¤[]¤[]¤[]¤[]¤[]¤[]¤[]¤[]¤[]¤[]¤[]¤[]¤[]¤[]¤[]¤[]¤[]¤[]¤[]¤[]¤[]¤[]¤

Akuta yawned as he searched the school for a place to sleep. What happened moments ago had tired him out ao he wanted to rest. If a certain blonde hadn't decided to bother him.

"I'm not in the mood for your yaoi obsession Kylie." Akuta growled annoyed at the girl.

"Sorry sorry. That's not what I came here for though."

"Sigh, what is it then?"

"Did something happen? I get the feeling something's bothering you." Akuta looked at her.

"What do you mean?"

"Like...you want to do something but your afraid of the consequences but not doing it also scares you so you don't know what to do. I just get that sort of feeling around you."

Akuta couldn't help but think of what Rook had told him. That night he had thought for a long time what the best thing to do is and decided going back was the only option. But he wanted to delay going back as long as possible. Perhaps he is afraid to go back. Akuta told this to Kylie and she simply smiled.

"Well I don't know much about werewolves but I know vampires have their own unique laws. I'm guessing it's the same for you?" Akuta nodded. "Is there some kind of rule you could use as an excuse to stay here?"

"Wait what?"

"You really don't want to go back right? I know about the whole treaty but none of the vampires mind you being here so you just have to convince your pack to let you stay."

"Well..." Akuta bit his lips in thought. "There is one thing I can think of."

"Really? What is it! I'll help you no matter what it is!" Akuta blushed lightly.

"If I get a mate that lives here alpha might let me stay."

"A mate? Okay got it. Then it's settled I'll help you hook up with that vampire."

"Vampire? Why a vampire? That would only make things worse!"

"But you really love that blue haired vampire, what was his name...Poiyo, don't you?"

Akuta opened his mouth to object but the words wouldn't come out. Did he really love Poiyo? I mean, Akuta knew he was attracted to the short tsundere but love and attraction are two completely different things. Then he thought about it, really thought about it this time instead coming up with some excuse that it was just some natural thoughts for some hormonal teenager.

Akuta had been attracted to plenty of people back at his old home, both men and women. But what exactly is attraction? It's when you find someone to be cute or something and you think, hey I wouldn't mind sleeping with that person but that's it. You don't want to get closer to that person or have a serious relationship wih that person. That person's just a bit of eye candy for you to enjoy, nothing more nothing less. Akuta sure as hell doesn't feel that way about Poiyo.

Akuta wanted to hold Poiyo tightly and never let go, he wanted to keep the vampire close to him by any means. He wanted to make the vampire submit completely to him. Though he began to wonder if this was love or just a sick obsession. When Akuta voice this thought Kylie laughed and patted his shoulder.

"No no you love him. I can tell by the way you look at him. That's probably just the wolf in you adding in a few of it's own desires to the mix. When I watched a documentary once it said that wolves are very loyal to their mates and if one wolf is unfaithful the rest of the pack will either drive that wolf out or kill it**."

"Werewolves are the same. Except the killing part. Once you chose a mate your stuck with them unless they either die or they cheat on you."

"So basically if you get a mate then no werewolf can force you away from them right? And if that mate just so happens to be a vampire then your alpha has no choice but to let you stay here."

Kylie smirked while Akuta was still processing what she had said. Kylie is right, no werewolf has the right to try and seprate two people once they're mates no matter who or what they are. And nobody could possibly complain that it goes against the treaty because both vampires and werewolves think that their own laws that they've had, well forever, are more important then the treaty. So no one would have any right to say he can't be here or they could get in serious trouble since both species are very strict when it comes to their ancient laws.

"Yeah, it could work. There's only one...problem." Akuta's face turned red just at the thought.

"What's wrong? I'm sure between the two of us we can make it work."

"W-well the way werewolves offically become mates is..."

"...Is?"

"Reproduction."

"So basically sex?" Akuta nodded while a twisted grin appeared on Kylie's face."Oh this is going to be fun hehehe..."

Akuta wanted to facepalm right then and there. Sometime during their conversation he had completely forgotten that the girl was fujoshi. From the look on her face Kylie was obviously thinking of some way to make that happen.

What the hell has Akuta gotten himself into?

*** That's just Tsuki's way of saying they like each other. He over exaggerates things just to piss people off.**

**** That's actually true, in the world of wolves cheating on your girl/boyfriend is a death sentance.**

**Not much to say except I hope you guys like this chappie. Welp I'm going to bed now so goodnight folks.**

**R&R**


	7. Annoyances

**You know to be honest the plot has strayed really far from what I had originally planned. Along the way I started coming up with a bunch of ideas and ditched some old ones. Plus when I went back and reread this a lot of it felt half-assed to me. Or maybe that's just because I've gotten better at writing since I started this...**

**What I'm saying is I kinda want to rewrite this if you guys don't mind. Though I haven't decided for sure if I should or not. It'd probably be better if I did since then I'd be able to change things to go with the new plot.**

**I'll tell you next week if I'm gunna rewrite this or not.**

Chapter 7 Annoyances

Poiyo was about reay to snap. That thing just wouldn't leave him alone no matter what kind of beating he gave it. If you haven't guessed already, Tsuki keeps following Poiyo. And it's getting on his nerves!

"Will you just go away already!" Poiyo yelled at the other.

"Ah but we're having fun~." Oh how much Poiyo wanted to punch him right now. "Besides I haven't said what I wanted to yet."

"What do mean by that?"

"You L-O-V-E a wolf~!"

"And what the hell makes you think that?"

"I saw the look in your eyes during lunch. It was pure love."

"I think you have your shipping glasses on a little too tight."

Tsuki mocked the other by removing his "glasses".

"Better?"

"Look there's no way I could love Akuta. For one, we're both guys second-"

"You're a vampire and he's a werewolf right?"

"Exactly." With that Poiyo turned around and walked away.

"Really I don't get why you care about that so much. Or why anyone cares!" Tsuki continued following the other. "It's the same as those damn catholics saying gays can't get married."

"This is nothing like that. My kind and his are arch enemies."

"Yet your fine with him living in VAMPIRE TERRITORY and so is EVERYONE ELSE. Just admit it, you like him."

"That doesn't mean anything."

"Stop being stubborn and just admit it already."

Okay that's it. Poiyo turned around and punched Tsuki as hard as he could. Surprisingly the other let him. After that Poiyo practically ran while Tsuki just stood there. The people around stared but he ignored them. Tsuki felt something hard move around in his mouth. He played with it with his tongue for a moment before spitting it out. He started walking towards his home leaving the tooth.

Tsuki swallowed the blood in his mouth. He felt his jaw shift and could hear a cracking sound as a new tooth grew where the old one was.

"Really Poiyo, you're not the first vampire to fall in love with a werewolf."

[]¤[]¤[]¤[]¤[]¤[]¤[]¤[]¤[]¤[]¤[]¤[]¤[]¤[]¤[]¤[]¤[]¤[]¤[]¤[]¤[]¤[]¤[]¤[]¤[]¤[]¤[]¤[]¤[]¤[]¤[]¤[]¤[]¤[]¤[]¤[]¤[]¤[]¤[]¤[]¤¤[]¤[]¤[]¤[]¤[]¤[]¤[]¤[]¤[]¤[]¤[]¤[]¤¤[]¤[]¤[]¤[]¤[]¤[]

Poiyo slammed his front door shut. He didn't even bother greeting his sister and went straight to his room. He fell face first on his bed and let out an irritated sigh.

"What the hell Tsuki? You're never this persistent." Tsuki is well known in their school for his "shippings". While he'll always talk about them he never actually mentions it to the very people he's shipping. They usually find out from what everyone else says.

Ignoring that, Poiyo is irritated at that idiot right now. Though he couldn't help but think about what he had said. Did he really love Akuta? No forget it, impossible! Out of nowhere Poiyo felt something on his head. It was cold.

Poine was literally rolling on the floor, laughing at her brother's scream. She couldn't help it. It was way too funny. She had expected a lot of things to happen when she poured ice water on Poiyo's head, this was not one of them.

"What the hell sis! That scared the crap out of me!"

"I...I noticed...Pfft AHAHAHAHA!"

"Shut up!"

For a moment things stayed like that. Poine laughing so much she could hardly breath and an embarrassed Poiyo trying to dry his soaking wet hair. Once Poine finally calmed down she stood up.

"S-sorry. I just meant to get your attention."

"You couldn't have done it in a better way!"

"Well at least you've calmed down. So why were you so pissed."

"What are you talking about?"

"Don't play dumb! You come stomping home, slamming doors, and you don't even say hi to me. You gotta stick up your butt or something?"

"Yeah, a blue stick that I want to snap in half."

"Sigh. What did Tsuki do this time?"

To both of their surprise Poiyo blushed.

"Nothing."

"Yeah like I'm gunna accept that. Come on spill it. Or should I go ask him myself?"

"Oh god NO!" Who knew what lies Tsuki would feed the girl. "He keeps saying that I..."

"That you?"

"That I l-like Akuta."

"Do you?" Poiyo blinked. Honestly that was not the reaction he was expecting.

"Of course not."

"Alright. If that's the case then why do you care so much about what Tsuki says."

Poiyo's body became stiff. Honestly she was right. Tsuki is the type of person that likes seeing people pissed off. Hell Tsuki used to bully him back in elementary school but stopped once Poiyo stopped caring. Since then Poiyo's never cared about what Tsuki said. Poiyo didn't say anything.

"You know what I think? I think you care because he's right." Poiyo stared at his sister.

"Poine, he's a werewolf."

"I know. But you can't be picky when it comes to who you love."

"You can't be serious."

"Oh calm down. Besides it doesn't seem like Akuta is going to leave anytime soon."

"Okay let's say you're right and I do love him, then what? Am I suppose to just confess and hope he loves me back?"

"Sure why not?" Poiyo face palmed. "Hey you never know. He might like you back."

Poiyo said nothing, just kept his hand on his face.

"Though I wonder why Tsuki even told you that. He never tries to get two people together despite his shipping obsession."

Poiyo looked at her. He had wondered the same thing but completely discarded the thought.

"Whatever. I'm tired and all this thinking is giving me a headache. Could you please leave."

"...Alright. Let me know if you get hungry."

With that the girl left leaving Poiyo alone once again. Once again he laid down on his bed ignoring the water and let sleep take over him.

**So much dialogue! I think this is the most dialogue I've ever written in a chapter. Bleh!**

**R&R**


	8. I'm sorry!

Gaaaah! I'm so so sooo sorry! It's been so freaking long since I've updated this. Sniff, feel free to yell at me. I deserve it. Funny thing is the reason I haven't been updating this is...well...I forgot O-O I'm really sorry.

So yeah since I haven't updated this in so long I read tgis and wow, there are so many things I could have done better. You may hate me for sayig this but I really want to rewrite this. BUT BEFORE YOU THROW THOSE BRICKS HEAR ME OUT!

Akuta and Lost got a wiki page recently so I can finally het their personalities right, or at least Akuta's. Not only that I would like to change a few things and add some stuff. I swear to you it will be so much better than this one!

Though I can't promise the rewrite will be posted anytime soon. You see I have a bad habit of focusing solely on only one thing at a time and wih the new pokemon games coming out soon I really doubt I'll spend much time on the internet. Sorry please be patient with me. To make it up to you though I promise I'll make a hot lemon filled oneshot ;) I'll TRY to get it done before the 12th.

With that said don't expect any more updates from this. I'll probably even delete this after writig a few chapters for the rewrite. You may throw the bricks now...if you can catch me that is! *runs away*


End file.
